


Anniversary

by hawkins_bound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins_bound/pseuds/hawkins_bound
Summary: Scorpius and Rose's anniversary goes a bit different than planned





	Anniversary

-4:50 am, Slytherin dorms-  
”Scorpius?..wake up, babe„ Rose quietly whispered against his ear, trying to wake him up.  
He groaned, fastening his grip on Rose  
”can we stay for five minutes? It's not even 5am, pleaseee Rosie„ he mumbled.  
”No, we need to get up! It's our anniversary for Merlin's sake! We have stuff to do!„ Rose protested while struggling out of Scorpius's tight grip, damn his quidditch strength she thought to herself giving up on the idea of getting up. Five more minutes can't hurt, ”fine, but we're getting up in five minutes! Whether you like it or not„  
”sounds good babe„ Scorpius murmured against her neck, happily resting his head on her shoulder.

Five minutes later they woke up, they had things to do after all, they had to go to the room of requirement and finish it up , go to hogsmeade, talk the houseelves into baking them a cake and all that before noon. They'd better get going.  
See, it was the 2 year anniversary of they're first date , they're first fight (ok, first fight about something important)  and evidently they're first kiss followed by their first make-up sex. It was a magical day for all of us.

Once they got to the Great Hall to eat breakfast at merely 5:30 am, nobody was awake apart from a couple Gryffindor quidditch players.

Rose looked at Scorpius pile his plate high with food, even after dating him for two whole years she couldn't believe how much he ate. ”How can you eat all of that? Like really? How?„  
“ I dunno. Guess I just need it to keep my incredibly sexy body looking the way it does. Let's say that I do it for you„ he smirked at her blushing face, unable to stop himself from leaning over the table to give her a quick peck on the lips, making her blush even more (if that was at all possible).  
“Well, if it's for me I can live with it„  
“oh, you're going to have to live with it for the rest of your life„ he chipped back, grinning like a lovestruck idiot.  
She blushed at his words, and he shot back a satisfied smirk. Oh how he loved her.

“ Oh, and I've got something for you! Nearly forgot„ he said excitedly, reaching into his pocket to pick up a small velvet box. “Happy anniversary love„ he smiled at her and handed the box over to her.

“Scorp, I..„ she stopped talking once she opened the box. It was a delicate chain with a little glass rose hanging on it. “It's beautiful,„ she said softly looking up at her boyfriend in awe, I love him “where'd you get it?„ she questioned “Didn't buy it, I found it laying around the Manor,„ he smiled, “thought it would be appropriate, given the occasion„ Rose smile back at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before putting her new necklace on.

“I've also got something for you„  
Pulling a box out of her pocket and opening it, revealing a delicate ring,  
“It's a promise, from me to you. It's a promise to protect you, to honour you and to listen to all of your awful jokes and sometimes I'll even laugh, kiss you everytime I can even though my family's there, and to love you as long as I live,„ Scorpius had tears welling up in his eyes “I guess what I'm trying to ask is ; Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, will you be my husband?„  
Rose smirked at him. 

He was speechless, “Are you proposing to me?„  
“yes you idiot! Yes or no?„  
“Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!„ he cried, pulling her in for a kiss, absolutely unaware of everything until they heard clapping and whistling from the Gryffindor table, where the quidditch players were still eating breakfast, soon the ravenclaw players joined in on congratulating them.

Scorpius was crying and Rose was beaming back at him, she leaned into him while wiping the tears off his cheeks and planted a kiss on his forehead, “I love you so much babe, I promise I'll be there for you until the day I die„ he said to his fiancé (omg wow they getting married),  
“I love you„ she said back, also crying.

“I love you so much Scorpius Malfoy„

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like :)


End file.
